A tire shaping drum by which an annular tire member is formed and shaped has been proposed in the following patent document 1 for example.
As shown in FIG. 7, this kind of tire shaping drum (a) has a central axle b which is rotatably supported, a drum part c which is disposed radially outward of the central axle b and which is capable of expansion and contraction, and an expanding/contracting means d which links the central axle b and the drum part c and which expands or contracts the drum part c.
In the drum part c, first segments e and second segments f are alternately seriated in the circumferential direction thereof, and the drum part is annular.
The first segment e has, at both ends in the circumferential direction thereof, first end faces g inclined so that the length in the circumferential direction of the segment increases towards the radially inside.
The second segment f has, at both ends in the circumferential direction thereof, second end faces h inclined so that the length in the circumferential direction of the segment decreases towards the radially inside.
The first end faces g come into contact with the second end faces h when the drum part c is expanded in the diameter.